Hantu Di Sekolah
by Dean Ichigo Kurusakin
Summary: Ada desas-desus mengenai hantu di sekolah,namun Grimm tidak mempercayainya.Saat ini ia harus ke sekolah, karena PR-nya tertinggal.Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan hantu? Atau ... Silakan memastikannya sendiri dengan membacanya. Read and Review please!


**Hantu Di Sekolah**

**Disclaimer** : Dari zaman Firaun belum sunat sampai Firaun sudah naik helikopter juga semua pada tahu kalau Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan punya Pak Dhe **Tite Kubo**.

Ini fic kedua Genka. Kali ini genrenya sedikit Horror. Genka mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Genka sudah berusaha agar ceritanya bagus. Selamat membaca ya, Kakak-Kakak! Don't Forget to Review!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Brakkkk!

Grimmjow mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas, ke lantai kamar Szayel, lalu meneliti satu per satu.

"Aku yakin banget kalau buku itu sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tasku!" kata Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yang sore itu menginap di rumah sahabatnya, Szayel Aporro Granz.

"Kamu lupa memasukkannya barangkali!" jawab Szayel. "Memangnya buku apaan sih, Grimm?"

"Buku PR Matematika! Besok harus dikumpulkan!" kata Grimm makin panik.

"Ya, sudahlah! Kerjakan saja besok, susah amat!" kata Szayel cuek.

"Nggak bisa! Tuh PR harus dikumpulkan sebelum bel jam pelajaran pertama!" jawab Grimmjow panik.

Szayel malah membuat Grimmjow semakin ketar-ketir. "Yah, Pak Byakuya kan galak banget, _bro_! Si Ggio pernah nggak mengerjakan PR, nggak tahunya Kakeknya Ggio dipanggil keesokan harinya!"

"Aduuhh, kayaknya ketinggalan di kelas deh! Aku ambil saja!" ujar Grimmjow seraya mengambil jaket dan senter. Ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke sekolahnya.

"Hah, Gila _loe_! Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, Grimm! Kalau kataku sih, mendingan jangan deh! Sekolah kita kan ada hantunya, _bro_!" kata Szayel memperingati.

Grimmjow mencibir. "Capek de~h! Hari gini masih percaya sama yang seperti itu! Takhayul saja kali? Itu akalan-akalan kamu supaya aku takut kan?"

"Ya ampun, Grimm! Buat apa juga aku mesti bohong sama kamu? Sumpah! Suer sekewer-kewer!" Szayel membuat huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Kata orang, beberapa tahun yang lalu ada cewek yang gantung diri di sekolah pada malam hari sekitar jam 9."

"Gantung diri? Kurang kerjaan banget sih' tuh cewek! Pengen jadi Kuntilanak, ya?" alis Grimm mengkerut tanda dirinya tidak percaya akan cerita itu.

"Bukan begitu, Grimm! Tuh cewek memang hobinya nakutin orang lain, dengan cara menyamar jadi hantu. Suatu hari, dia mau nyamar jadi hantu yang lagi gantung diri. Temannya yang sudah tahu kalau hantunya si cewek itu, mendiamkan saja. Eh, nggak tahunya malah kegantung beneran!" cerita Szayel dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Terus ... cara hantu itu nakutin orang bagaimana, Szayel?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Eeehhh, bagaimana, ya?" kening Szayel berkerut. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras. "Aku lupa, nih! Kuingat-ingat dulu, deh!"

"Tuh kan! Kamu pasti ngebohong! Udah, deh! Aku pergi dulu, nanti keburu tua kalau nungguin kamu!" Grimmjow mengambil tasnya, dan memakai sepatunya. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk kembali ke sekolahnya, karena nggak rela kalau orang tuanya harus dipanggil ke sekolah hanya gara-gara PR Matematika.

"Tunggu, Grimmjow! Aku baru inget, _bro_!" teriak Szayel sambil mengejar Grimmjow, saat pemuda berambut biru langit itu sudah berada di luar rumahnya.

"Eh, pas banget tuh ada angkot lewat. _Bye_, Szayel! Nanti aku bakalan balik lagi, kok!" Grimmjow nggak mau ambil pusing dengan cerita Szayel.

"Ta, tapi ... Grimm!" teriak Szayel saat angkot yang dinaiki Grimmjow sudah jalan.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Sepanjang jalan, Grimmjow tertawa-tawa mengingat semua perkataan Szayel tentang hantu di sekolahnya.

'_Huh, konyol!'_ dengus Grimm dalam hati.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa sobatnya yang berambut pink itu percaya banget sama hantu. Yaaah, soal hantu-hantuan Grimmjow memang nggak pernah takut. Menurutnya, buat apa sih' takut sama sesuatu yang nggak jelas juntrungannya? Pemuda berambut biru langit itu malah lebih takut sama orang tuanya daripada hantu.

Di depan sekolah, Grimm berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Hatinya sebetulnya galau, karena tidak menemukan penjaga sekolah yang biasanya berjaga biarpun hari sudah malam. Perlahan-lahan, Grimmjow membuka gerbang tanpa suara.

"Lah, kok nggak dikunci?" rasa aneh menjalari tubuhnya, saat tahu ternyata sekolah sama sekal tidak dikunci. Cowok berambut biru langit itu melirik jam tangannya dan menunjukkan pukul 21 lebih 17 menit. Grimmjow berjingkat-jingkat menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2, kelas 2-B, sambil menyalakan senter yang dibawanya.

Saat mendekati kelasnya, Grimm merasakan desiran angin lebih terasa. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Tapi, Grimm segera menepisnya. Saat sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, dibukanya pintu perlahan. Segera cowok berambut biru langit itu menuju mejanya, dan benar! Buku PR-nya ada di sana.

'_Huff, ketemu juga!'_ Grimmjow tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk Grimmjow dari belakang. Ia terlonjak kaget.

"Szayel? Huuhh, kamu bikin aku jantungan saja!" teriak Grimm seraya merangkul sahabatnya.

"Aku nggak enak membiarkan kamu di sini sendirian, _bro_! Makanya aku nyusul," ujar Szayel.

"Oh, Szayel ... _You're the best friend I've ever had_!" seru Grimmjow girang menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri lagi di sekolah. Perasaan lega meyelimuti hati Grimm.

"Tadinya sih' aku berpikir kalau aku nggak ada, kamu bakalan nangis lagi!" canda Szayel. Grimmjow langsung mencebikkan wajahnya. Kesal.

"Sudah, ah! Ayo, cepetan kita pulang!" lanjutnya. Betapa beruntungnya mereka, karena pada saat itu juga ada angkot yang lewat.

"Duh, aku seneng banget deh' kamu nyusul aku, Szayel!" ucap Grimm, saat mereka sudah ada di dalam angkot.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat! Aku ninggalin senterku di kelas!" seru Szayel panik.

"Yah, terus bagaimana, dong? Masa' kita mesti balik lagi, sih? Besok aja ngambilnya, sekalian sekolah!" tukas Grimm.

"Nggak, ah! Besok bawaanku pasti berat, lagipula belum jauh. Kamu duluan saja, aku balik dulu. Mau ngambil senter!" kata Szayel seraya bersiap-siap hendak turun.

"Tapi ..."

"Stop, Pak!" kata Szayel pada sopir angkot sebelum Grimm menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan melesat turun.

Sepeninggal Szayel, Grimmjow membatin. Hm, tumben Szayel berani. Biasanya dia paling takut sama hal-hal yang berbau hantu.

Tapi, Grimmjow nggak mau ambil pusing.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di rumah Szayel, ternyata pemuda berambut pink itu sudah menunggunya di pintu depan.

"Aduh, Grimmjow! Aku khawatir banget, _bro_! Bagaimana tadi? Ketemu hantu atau Kuntilanak nggak?" tanya Szayel cemas. Grimmjow langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat sikap lebay sahabatnya itu.

"Nggak, tuh!" jawab Grimm singkat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersadar ...

"Szay, kok kamu cepat amat baliknya? Tadi kan' kamu nyusul aku, terus balik lagi ke sekolah?" tanya Grimmjow bingung.

"Hah? Maksudmu apaan sih, _bro_? Kamu ngelantur ya, Grimm? Orang dari tadi aku ada di sini, nonton TV sambil nungguin kamu, _bro_!" kata Szayel nggak kalah bingung.

Melihat wajahnya, Grimmjow tahu kalau Szayel nggak bohong. Tanpa terasa, tubuh cowok berambut biru langit itu sudah panas dingin.

"Jadi ... tadi itu? Tadi itu ... hantu? Kuntilanak?" Grimmjow tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Griiiimmjoooowwwww! Kok kamu malah pingsan seeehhh?" teriak Szayel panik.

**END**

Hyaaahh, malah jadi nggak serem! Endingnya gaje pulak! Hiihhh! (gigit-gigit baju)

Maafkan Genka yang udah bikin fic nggak jelas keik ini? Kira-kira ... **siapa ya yang nyamar jadi Szayel**? Ada yang tahu **siapa yang jadi hantu-nya**? Oh, ya. Buat Kakak-Kakak yang sudah membaca fic ini, tolong jawab pertanyaan itu dengan REVIEW, ya?

Genka sangat mengharapkan review dari Kakak-Kakak, karena itu akan membuat semangat Genka dan membuat Genka tahu apa yang harus Genka lakukan di fic Genka selanjutnya. Ok?

PLEASE REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH INI DENGAN SEMANGAT.


End file.
